


Dream Come True

by SEEKER452



Category: Kyle XY, Massive crossover if i can get more like & comments
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEEKER452/pseuds/SEEKER452
Summary: I wake in a body like Kyle or i do wake in Kyle bodys and take his placei do have this fic posted on hentai foundry under a different alias





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing  
> I am a New to this if you think you can fix it and make it better fix it and message me and i post it

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
I am a New to this if you think you can fix it and make it better fix it and message me and I post it 

I wake to the feel of the ground under me and that I am bare naked. I open my eyes to see light breaking through the treetop of a wood area and do I hear the sound of birds and their animals that you would hear in the woods and do I hear a waterfall and set up and look down at myself seeing pink goo covering my body. I look at myself and see that the body have the build of a boxer or bodybuilder. 

I try to stand and stub little before I got the feel of this new body as I get to the waterside and look down do I look like Khalek form Stargate sg-1 sweet I think checking my lookout and cup some water to wash my face I then remember my body covered with this pink goo so I just walk into the water and under the waterfall to wash off. 

I get under and start to meditation to get the feel of this body and as I look into my new mind do I appear in a huge library with bookcase going for miles with no looking end and do I look up to see floor shooting up and keep going for miles with no end. I walk over to one bookcase and read the cover and reach out and touch it within second my mind knows how to fight and disarm someone. 

I start to feel what my new body can do and does my hear start to pick up every sound in the woods to great detail to the bird's heart beating a mile away to the little baby squeal in the tree above the waterfall. 

I draw in full breath of air and find that my scent of smell is nearly as good as my hearing as I smell everything in the wood that I hear and does my noses pick up the same scent that the pink goo gave off that was on my body but this one was fresher and mix with the smell of burnt wood. I focus on where the smell comes from and find it stand near the edge of the water and then I start smelling a stronger smell of honey that sends bolts of pleasure surging through my body causing my cock to throb. 

I open my eyes and notice that the pond and water I am setting under are light up by the full moonlight and at the edge of the pond is a naked female and cover in pink goo and dirt. With her head turned to the side watching me. Her eyes dilated fully as take into everything of this world and what she seeing and as she watches me do I hear her pulse start to beat faster as her eyes trail up and down my body as i stand her eyes drop to my wast. She unconscious lick her lips and the smell of honey get stronger. 

I slowly walk up to her as she watches my every move. I point at my stomach and then at her to show were the same and does she look down at her and put her hand over were her belly-button wood be. I set up only foot form her does she look up and then at my stomach and reach out and touch my stomach and feel around little. She then looks up at my face and reach up and run her hand over the side of my face and smile back at me.   
I reach of with my hand and take hold of her and light pull her into the water she gasps at the first time water wash over her and grabs on to me and holds on for dear life. With my free hand, i reach to her back and lightly rub her back and light shhh sound to clam her down and 

I with my free hand cup some water and run it down her arm to wash the pink goo off. Does she relax but still hold on to me as I wash her and massage her she sign as I massage her shoulder and then I reaction around her front to her abs and slow massage her abs and slow lower my hand until I massage her pussy lips and she signs and lean back into me moaning and I start slowing rubbing my throbbing hard on in between her ass cheeks feeling the heat from her pussy make my cock throb. 

After about 5 min rub her pussy and the feel of my dick rubbing from behind do i feel her leg clap around my cock and the feel her cum on my cock as she let out the cutest moan as she orgasm for the first time in her life and she passes out so I pick her up and carry her to a tent that near a fire pit in middle guessing that the hunter is out to get something from the gas station. 

I set her inside and close the tent do I hear the sound of a truck and walk out and hidden behind a tree and wait for the truck to pull up and as the guy gets out. Do before he can do anything but set way form the truck reaching for something in the back so I reach around and snap his neck and then strip him and throw his body off into the woods and then do I put all clothes in the truck and check what he picks up seeing it food that needs cocking do I put it in the cooler and head for the tent and crawled up next to the sleeping Jessi cuddly up with my head in between her tits. 

I wake to the best feeling of a warm wet mouth sucking my dick like a pro and I open my eyes to see Jessi's head bobbing on my cock and do I look down to see her shapely ass in the air. 

My cock throbbed couple time with Jessi licking the bottom of my cock up to my piss slit and deep throated me and did I light push Jessi head back to keep her form choking on my cum did i point my cock at the top of her month and empty my balls and into her month and did she moan out at the taste of my cum and swallow my load and gave my cock couple licks before she crawled up to me and rub her tits on my chest and kissing me on the lips and moaning into my month as I rubber her back and cup her ass


End file.
